Mission 23: Search for Xion
Mission 23 for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas and Axel on an important mission to search for the missing Xion. Mission Goal Regular Mission Search for Xion. Story Summary Roxas and Axel begin to search for Xion. As they look, they meet with Pence, one of Twilight Town's local kids, who is investigating mysteries of his own. This leads them to Xion, where they learn she has lost the ability to wield her Keyblade. Axel comes up with a scheme where Roxas and Xion go out on missions and Roxas captures enough hearts for both of them. Mission Walkthrough Begin by opening the chests nearby, but beware...one of them contains a new mimic-type Heartless, the Cymbal Monkey. Continue down to the Sandlot, where you'll see some familiar faces. Their clues will lead you to the tunnel in the Underground Passage, so head back to the Side Street and slip into the Underground Passage from there. Before heading down to the tunnel entrance in the south, you might want to make a quick trip over to the east section near exit 4; the corner there serves as a hiding place for a Bulky Vendor, as well as a bit of graffiti. Once in the tunnel, you will meet up with a "new friend", Pence, who kindly inform you you have reached a dead end! Head back to the Sandlot. Once again, you will overhear a tip that sends you to the Usual Spot, so head there, via the Side Street. Look at the green oil drum next to the door to find what you are looking for. Then head back to Pence at the tunnel and talk to him again. Pence will give you a little quiz you must pass to continue. Potential answers, for the chronically lazy, are: * What's at the top of Station Heights? (c. Station Plaza) * What's written on the bulletin board in Station Heights? (b. Scoop up some sea-salt ice cream) * How many cars are in the train you can see from Station Plaza? (c. Just one car) * Which way would you head from the side street to see the sunset? (b. Toward the sandlot) * What's painted on the sign at the station? (c. A bell and wings) * How many stores are there in Tram Common? (b. Three stores.) After the quiz, head for the Woods, via the hole in the east wall of the Tram Common. You may also want to go around and collect any treasures you have not snagged already. Once you arrive in the Woods, look for the tree shedding leaves, towards the center south. Strike the tree to continue head for the Old Mansion afterward to confront the Veil Lizard. Go after the boss; there will be a break partway through, after which you can finish it off. Enemies Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Bulky Vendor.png|Bulky Vendor Image:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey Image:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher Image:Poison Plant.png|Poison Plant Image:Vanish Lizard.png|Veil Lizard Treasures Video Video walkthrough here.